Seis Meses
by musguita
Summary: Las paredes son monstruos que se echan sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, que quieren morderla y arrancarla hasta la última gota de esperanza. Enseñan sus dientes afilados dispuestas a rasgar su piel pálida y sudorosa.


_Luego me di cuenta de que siempre hay una puerta hacia el infierno, incluso en la entrada del cielo.  
Sheril Crow._

**  
Seis Meses.**

Es tan frío e injusto que cree que va a vomitar en ese pasillo. No hay fondo ni punto de partida. No es lo adecuado pero no le importa nada lo que es correcto o no. ¿Acaso eso es correcto y justo? No tiene tiempo para pensar y aunque así fuera, no podría emplearlo bien. Acaba de descubrir con espanto que la planta de maternidad es el lugar más desquiciante y aterrador de todo el hospital.  
Su hospital es la casa de los horrores.  
Las paredes son monstruos que se echan sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, que quieren morderla y arrancarla hasta la última gota de esperanza. Enseñan sus dientes afilados dispuestas a rasgar su piel pálida y sudorosa. Está empapada en él, y es frío y recorre los poros de su piel saltando con cada palpitación de la sangre que nutre sus venas.  
Apenas puede caminar. Las piernas no responden y su cerebro no es capaz de enviar órdenes coherentes a su cuerpo. Todo está en estado de shock. Puede ver las luces rojas a su alrededor girando sin parar. Tal vez es su propio cerebro mandando señales de socorro.

_Es muy pronto, es muy pronto. Seis meses no son suficientes. Es demasiado pronto._

Es su voz, una y otra vez, sin descanso. Se lo dice a las enfermeras, grita a los médicos. Le ruega al anestesista que no lo haga. Aún cuando está perdiendo el conocimiento saca fuerzas de sus propias entrañas para gritarlo. Ella es médico y conoce las consecuencias. Conoce los riesgos.  
Ella no está preparada para eso. Nadie lo está. Porque no es natural. Es inhumano.  
Puede que ella también lo sea.  
No debería estar levantada, pero tampoco es algo que la importa. Siente que todo es una burla. Un caramelo puesto en su boca que la han hecho escupir a quemarropa. Si cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre de nuevo quizás todo sea una pesadilla. Lo intenta unas cuantas veces pero el olor a anestesia y desinfectante que desprende ella misma es tan fuerte como la realidad. Se la clava en el cerebro como alfileres. Es demasiado real. La pared es real, el suelo que pisa, la gente que pasa a su lado lo es. La forma en que la miran, como si fuese una loca lo es. Todos lo son.  
_  
Es muy pronto. Es muy pronto._

Se lleva la mano a la boca. Siente las náuseas, como la mezcla de bilis y saliva choca contra el paladar. Traga con amargura. Sabe que no es dueña del tiempo, el espacio, de nada. Ni siquiera es dueña de si misma ahora.  
Lo ve en esa incubadora. Un pequeño cuarto de cristal que lo mantiene apartado de su realidad. Se dice a sí misma que no es él. Él aún está en su vientre. Pasa las manos por su vientre y aún lo nota abultado y sonríe nerviosa, casi desquiciada.  
Apoya las manos en el cristal que le cubre. Es la criatura más bella e indefensa que ha visto jamás. Es un milagro pero no logra llenarla. El mismo día que supo que él formaba parte de ella se juró quererle eternamente. Le amaba antes de que él existiese. Acaricia el cristal y en un hilo de voz imperceptible, canta una nana. Apoya la frente y el frío parece traspasarla y la cuesta respirar.  
Se pregunta a si misma que ha hecho mal para que esto ocurra. En que momento falló tanto. Se echa en cara no haber guardado reposo, no haber sido más responsable.

_Ya era una mala madre antes de que tú nacieras. Yo lo sabía. Tú lo sabes ahora._

Llora contra el cristal y sus ojos se empañan entre las lágrimas. Lo ve borroso. ¿Y si es una pesadilla? Lo desea con fuerza, más ansias de la que puso en él.  
Una enfermera la sujeta por los hombros y la siente en una silla de ruedas. No es capaz de luchar contra esa mujer que la aparta de él. Acaba de desperdiciar su energía en rezar.  
El camino en esa silla de ruedas hasta su habitación es como una bajada a los infiernos. No debe separarse de él. No quiere ni puede. Pero no responde de ninguna manera. Se deja llevar. Siente las pequeñas puñaladas en su vientre, los puñetazos. Se lo han arrebatado demasiado pronto.  
Ya no es ella misma. No sabe por qué se levanta y se tumba en la cama. Tampoco sabe por qué cierra los ojos y siente su cuerpo flotar ingrávido. Como si no tuviese peso, como si solo fuese el peso de su alma. Siente los calmantes entrar en su cuerpo, abrirse paso entre la sangre y aletargar las pocas fuerzas que la quedan.  
Ha perdido el control.

Abre los ojos apenas para ver su bastón. Los parpados pesan y no tiene claro por qué pero la da igual. Nota su cuerpo sentado en la cama, a su lado. Alarga la mano. Tiembla, presa del pánico y del llanto que rompe en su garganta. La muerte debe parecerse a eso. Debe ser la absoluta sensación de desesperación que te aprisiona en una celda creada a base de todos los sueños que tenías.  
Él la coge la mano y la apoya con la mayor suavidad posible en la cama. Siente el contraste del frío y el calor de sus manos entrelazadas. De algún modo debe de estar muerta porque nota un frío helador en su cuerpo.  
La aprieta con fuerza.  
Toda su cara se humedece entre las lágrimas y cierra los ojos rendida. Se maldice por volver a pensar que si los abre, será una pesadilla de la que habrá despertado.  
Pero de vuelta, todo sigue siendo real. El sabor salado en sus labios lo es, la aspereza en sus mejillas lo es. Sobre todo la mano que la sujeta y la mantiene alejada de la locura. La mano que la sostiene y no la deja caer en las cloacas de su alma.  
_  
Era pronto. Seis meses._


End file.
